Bad Company
by lace and silk
Summary: One-shot during 'Free to Be You and Me' at the very beginning, just after Dean kills the vampire with one of my favorite quotes, "Eat it Twilight". Dean realises that he is bad company. Rated M to be safe.


Bad Company

Very strange one-shot that came into my head the other day, and so I had to write it down. Who says children never do any work at school? Title from the song 'Bad Company' by Bad Company.

Dean smirked contemptuously down at the vampire he had pinned down on his baby's bonnet.  
"Eat it twilight," he said grimly, taking great satisfaction lopping off it's ugly head. He stood motionless for a moment, revelling in the last adrenaline-filled moments of the hunt.  
A sharp bark to his right had his heart beating fast again as he spun around, machette raised. He let out a breath and relaxed again as he saw it was just a dog hiding from the vampire. It let out a soft whining growl before dropping down onto it's belly submissively before the stronger hunter. Dean just shrugged absentmindedly and turned his attention back to the fugly creature currently resting against his car. Then he realised it was spilling it's tainted blood all over the bonnet.  
"Oh no you don't," he said warningly to the corpse. "Even in death they're a pain in the ass."  
He shoved the vampire roughly onto the filthy alley floor and went to get something from the trunk. He returned with a sponge and bucket in hand and set to work, cleaning the impala lovingly.  
The dog slowly crept closer to Dean, pausing to cautiously sniff at the vampire and letting out a whine. Dean frowned down at it. He couldn't help but compare the dog to Sam, with those puppy-dog eyes watching him from underneath long shaggy hair, and something tugged at his heart. It sat down and continued to watch him as he wiped all traces of the hunt off his impala and from his mind, uneasily trying to ignore the dog's presence. Unforunately his problems with Sam could not be so easily forgotten. Sure, he would manage; after all Dean was a master at burying his emotional problems. But it did not stop him from constantly thinking about it. His mind was filled with thoughts of Sam.  
It was like when they had split and Dean had had to deal with the scarecrow god alone, only this time it was worse for Dean. Then it had not been indefinite, with at least the chance of Sam returning with their dad. Sam had left in a fit of anger. This time it had been thoroughly thought through, there was no telling how long it would be before he saw Sam, and Sam was broken, and there was nothing Dean could do about it. Dean could not see any way around the problem, and he hated to agree with Sam that seperation seemed like the best option as he felt like he was betraying Sam and letting him down somehow by not fighting harder to stay together. But after everything that had hapened with the demon blood and Ruby and Lucifer rising, Dean could not help but wonder if sticking together helped them then.  
Even so, Dean could not stop worrying if Sam was ok.  
The bonnet clear of all blood, Dean grunted in satisfaction and put the sponge and bucket back in the trunk. Then Dean went inside the club to celebrate a job well done. As soon as he back door of he club was closed behind him a blonde woman in a denim skirt and cowboy hat with a beer bottle in one hand sidled up to him, sliding one slender leg in between his and placing her other leg next to his right leg, effectively pinning him against the wall.  
"Hi," was all she said before she leant in for a kiss.  
"Whoa there," Dean protested as he drew his head back against the wall to escape her searching lips. "Sorry sweetheart but now isn't really a good time."  
"Aw come on," she said hotly into his ear. "I need to blow off some steam. And you're so hot you look like you could too." She leant in again and this time Dean did not pull away.  
Could even enjoy this, Dean thought absentmindedly. Besides, why do I have to be alone?  
"Lets go somewhere more private," the blonde suggested huskily.  
Dean smirked and led her out of the bar. As they were leaving she carelessly flung her beer bottle against the wall, not looking back as it shattered and fell to the floor.  
Dean made his way to his car, but before he could reach it a long-fingered hand was clenched tightly around his throat.  
"You killed my mate you son of a bitch," the blonde hissed into his ear as he fought for air.  
Dean tried desperately to think of a way out of her painful grasp when a guttural growl to his left caught his attention. The dog lept angrily at Dean's attacker, snarling. But before he could even scratch her with his claws the vampire released Dean and smashed a powerful fist into the dog's throat, sending him flying into the cold alley wall.  
Dean sprinted to his car, quickly opened up the trunk and snatched up his machete. He spun around and swung the blade across the vampire's throat as she bared her fangs at him before dropping dead to the ground, still twitching. Dean slowly put the bloody machete back in the trunk and climbed into the front seat. He did not look back at the dog's dead and broken body once; after all, Dean knew as he looked across at the empty passenger seat of the impala that he was meant to be alone.


End file.
